The lost episodes of Pingu, Thomas and Peter Cottontail
Has anyone heard of Rankin/Bass? One of their most famous works is the 1964 Christmas Special, Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer. The specials was really good in my eyes because of the characters, stories, music, and voices. I have a bunch of VHS tapes, Including: The Peanuts, Disney, Pingu, VeggieTales, Dr. Seuss, Sesame Street, Looney Tunes, Thomas the Tank Engine and Others. I've also watched the 1971 Easter Special, Here Comes Peter Cottontail. It started on a nice Saturday afternoon. The mailman had arrived and put something in my mailbox as usual and left. I checked the mailbox and sure enough it was my package. I grabbed it went into the house into my room, shut the door behind me and started opening it up. After I opened it up I started to look at the tape. It was from Japan and the title was just, "HERE COMES JANUARY IRONTAIL", with what looked like a poorly drawn illustration of Irontail on the front. And the tape said "初音ミク XXX ジャニュアリー・Q・アイアンテール ❤❤❤". "Geez Mailman, thank you very much" I said in kinda of a sarcastic way even though I was really happy to get the tape. So, I put in the VHS tape and pressed play. For some reason it took 9 minutes to get working (I'm guessing because the bad condition.) After the 9 minutes of waiting, (which felt longer because I was excited to watch it) The tape finally began. It seemed like everything was normal at first. It Started off with the Peter Cottontail Theme Song except that the lyrics were different. It goes like this: Here comes January Irontail Hoppin' down the bunny trail Hippity hoppin', Flow's on its way Bringin' every girl and boy Baskets full of rainbow joy Things to make your dance bright and gay After the song ended, It went to some episodes of Thomas and Pingu along with The Three Stooges Films, and Looney Tunes Cartoons. A few of the titles were: Henry's Special Coal, Ice Hockey, Hare Trigger and There They Go-Go-Go!, Followed by a song called, 'September in the Rain.' After the Song in "Porky's Preview", It Showed January Q. Irontail smiling and the background was bright and colorful. He then started reading the letter out loud, and it said: "Dear January Q. Irontail. I am a mother of two children and my father died on September 11. I don't know what to do anymore, I just hope you understand what I've been going through." Edward, Henry and Pingu looked really upset with the letter. "I Hope this is a joke" replied Henry. After the Letter, it seemed like the tape got preempted because it showed a black screen for about 3 minutes. Feeling disappointing, I ejected the tape and took a rest in bed. then began to have the most disturbing nightmare, I was in pitch black darkness, though I was under the light given off by a lamp that hung high above my head. I could hear the cries of Pingu, Edward and Henry nearby. They were saying stuff like, "Help us..." and "Why did you give us to him?" and "Run away, before he gets you too..." Their cries died out as I then heard Irontail laugh, his laugh... it sounded very distorted. "You're a lot fun to play with kid, just like your friend, Arthur Rankin, Jr., though he didn't last long..." I was stunned and looking around for the source of the voice... "Won't be long now until you join him and all my other friends..." saw him walking toward me, flickering in and out in several directions... "You can't run. You're in my world now. Just like the others..." When he grabbed me and I saw his glowing red-eyed, grinning face, I woke up with a fright. I decided to continue watching the tape. I don’t know why, but I had to know, I had to figure out why this was happening... So I turned on the VCR, and put the tape in. The show started up with Pingu watching TV at night in the living room with his mother saying it's time for bed. So, Pingu decides to turn off the television and go to his room. He is extremely scared. He thought "Yeesh, that show is scary but it isn't real........is it? Ugh! Not this veggietales 1993 shit! Pingu goes to sleep and we get treated to his nightmares. There was a lot of flashing colors and monster sculptures with Pingu in the nightmare. After about 30 seconds I heard a loud booming voice that sounded like my TV speakers were at 100 volume. However my volume was turned down to 10 volume. The voice said "YOU ARE WEAK.....HUMBLE.......DISGRACEFUL........NO ONE!!!!!". This part shocked me the most, I was jumpscared by the Walrus that Pingu saw except it looked a lot more.............demented. with Pingu in the nightmare. Pingu woke up with a shocked face. It cut to static for about 66 seconds and back to Pingu. He looked a lot worse then from the last time we saw him. He was laying straight on his bed staring straight up with red, bloodshot eyes and was drooling out of a gaping mouth. It cut to a scene from the Simpsons Episode, Dumbbell Indemnity where Homer botches the plan by stopping to watch a drive-in movie, while the train they were counting on to destroy Moe's car passes by. Deciding all is not lost, Homer drives the car over a cliff — but his attempt to exit the car before it sinks into the water below fails. It cut to static again and to black for about 2 minutes. Then, It showed an disturbing and disgusting MMD Music Video with all those sex, urine, and nudity. It went for 4 Minutes before showing the black screen again. In that time, I can hear Irontail's Laughing. After when it went to black for 2 Minutes, It cuts to a gravestone with crying that sounded like Bonnie Bonnet in the background. While mixed in with the words "He's gone......I can't bring him back I can't live like this anymore!". Then we see Pingu's Mother in the kitchen, reaching in a medicine cabinet, and pulling a bottle of pills. She finishes with Bonnie's following words "When you lose someone, you will always feel pain, until you can't feel at all". She opens up the bottle, pours all the pills in her mouth, then passes out. The last image shows a horrific shot of Edward and Henry completely disfigured with skulls in their faces and paint rusted and ruined. Henry's wheels along with his connecting rods are cracked and he's also missing his funnel and buffers along with a big crack in his smoke box. Edward's boiler was cracked in half. His tender had been broken apart and he is also missing his front bogie wheel. His 8 driving wheels are just hanging from his running plate. The scene pans out to show January Irontail laughing with the Walrus and Madame Esmeralda present. And Irontail says "You're next!" in a very demonic tone to Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, all naked. They are horrified as if they know what is about to happen. The episode fades to black for about one frame and then the tape ended with nothing. Just....nothing. This was a very shocking experience for me. I didn't know who made the VHS. I don't even know if I was dreaming or not. I couldn't sleep for two days and I kept on getting nightmares about the following tape. The next day I got a letter and it said. To: Whom it Concerns From: U.S. Post Office Subject: Disturbing Rankin Bass VHS I am sorry, We would have never made anything as disturbing or demented as you have described for us. Besides, We'd never use characters from Thomas and Friends and Pingu. But we understand your worry, so we think you should get rid of it. U.S. Post Office I took their word for it and destroyed the tape by breaking it into pieces and putting it in the garbage. Afterwards, I Decided to watch some old war-themed movies to get that pornography out of my mind. Even though I still watch my Beloved VHS Tapes, I wish I would never see that naughtiness again. THE END Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read